degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Quake
Q'.episode 11.'Quake Mikoto High School Tori G and some other students are walking through one of the school buildings carrying supplies. As they walk down the corridor, Tori stops to look out the window when she see's something unusual 'Tori G: '''What is that thing? ''Unbeknownst to Tori, what she can see is a Sword of Damocles, Lizzy's Sword. At this point, a loud explosion occours at the entrance to the High School, shaking the buildings and terrifying the students including Tori G. DAMRA have arrived. The students begin running in terror, matters not helped when Lizzy destroys the Clock Tower with her aura. Ash pulls out a large loudspeaker 'Ash: '''Okay, everybody, stay calm. Didn't they teach you anythig in school? No pushing, no running and no talking during emergencies. It's important to obey the three "N"'s. We're not here to hassle you. Please stay put and cooperate. This shouldn't take too long. ''Ash puts the loudspeaker down and turns to her comrades 'Ash: '''So, we're here to find the young man in the video. Was that about right? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah. You guys find that kid. ''Lizzy walks off 'Ash: '''Find the kid who killed Jo, even if you have to tear this place apart! ''The entirety of DAMRA cheer and they race off to find the young man. 'Red: '''What about Lizzy? '''Ash: '''Don't mind her. You lot focus on your job. Get going, Red ''Ash picks up the loudspeaker again 'Ash: '''As of this moment, the island of Mikoto High School is under DAMRA's control. I repeat: DAMRA is now in control of the island of Mikoto High School. Students are to follow out member's instructions. As long as you do, you have nothing to fear. We are currently looking for a friend of ours. ''A picture of Kieran flashes up around the school 'Ash: '''He looks like the image on the screen. If anyone recognizes him, please inform the nearest member of our team immediately. And we will leave once he is found. ''DAMRA begin interogating the school kids, one by one. The kids are terrified but none of them have heard of the guy in the video. As the terror contiues, the student president, Camille and Tori G, step in to examine the situation 'Camille: '''YOU THERE! '''Red: '''Huh? '''Tori G: '''President...? '''Camille: '''Do as they say. The safety of the students comes first. ''Ari stands on the school roof, watching over the school. Ash makes herself comfortable in the Student President's office 'Ash: '''Area West A is clear? Huh? A student is resisting? Well, do what you have to do. But don't hurt the innocent students if you don't have to. ''Ash puts down the phone but it soon rings again 'Ash: '''Oh Ari...is that so? It didn't take them long. But I was expecting that. Keep me updated if they make a move. ''Ash plays out the loudpseakers once again 'Ash: '''Attention team members. The Blue dogs are paying us a visit. Teams near the gates, tighten up your guard. ''At the bridge to the school. Sector 3 stand fully equipped, waiting 'Matt: '''This is getting pretty serious...What's going on inside? '''Hunter: '''Stop jabbeirng! It's annoying. '''Matt: '''Sorry sir! ''A loud meow is heard and Hunter turns his gaze. As he does so he doesn't notice 3 figures shoot past him without his knowledge. Inside one of Sector 3's trucks, Dani is taking responsibility 'Dani: '''It was inexcusable. Not only did I allow the Red Queen to escape, but I've also allowed what has transpired afterward. I take full responsibility. '''Annie: '''The look on your face as you embrace humiliation...isn't bad at all. '''Dani: '''Captain! '''Annie: '''Feeling responsible for not being able to stop the Red Queen is a sign of considerable arrogance. '''Dani: '''Yes.... '''Annie: '''But we do have a troublesome situation. '''Dani: '''Yes ''Dani and Annie walk out onto the bridge 'Annie: '''The Red Queen, Lizzy, taking over the high school on the island could only mean... '''Dani: '''She's here to apprehend former Red Queen Jo's murderer. '''Annie: '''Yes, that's right. But if that person is another Queen, this could get really messy. '''Dani: '''You're referring to the Colorless Queen, or even King as it has been suggested? '''Annie: '''The Seventh Queen, the Colorless King...is unlike any of the other Queens. Each successive generation exhibits a unique power. No one knows what that power is until it shows itself. '''Dani: '''A "trickster" who agitates the relationship between the kings...like the wild card in a deck of cards. '''Annie: '''Dani, I loath the wild card. It reeks of trickery...I feel it lacks fairness. Especially when it's not in the hand I'm playing. Good gried, it's be so much simpler if he had remained a recluse in the mountains like his predecessor. '''Dani: '''So at any moment, the short-fused Red Queen could come into contact with the unpredictable Colorless King. You'd have to call this an extremely volatile situation. '''Annie: '''What's more, given that we haven't captured the Colorless King, our only alternative is to detain the Red Queen. An all-out war with the Red Clansmen appears to be inevitable. '''Dani: '''All units are ready for batle. You may give the order at any time. '''Annie: '''Dani...Mind if I make a rather selfish request? ''The sun sets on Shizume City as the night begins, the long night. In the school, Ash is on the phone to someone 'Ash: '''All right, I'll see what I can do, but it'll be a secret between you and me, ok? Speak to ya later ''Ash goes up on to the rooftop and whistles for Ari 'Ari: '''What is it? And will you stop calling for me like a dog? '''Ash: '''I thought you were a bird? With great night vision. How's it look? '''Ari: '''Nothing unusual on the island. A few idiots tried to make a run for it, but it wasn't that shithead, so we threw them back into the school building. Beyond the bridge, it looks like the Blues have the area completely surrounded. '''Ash: '''If they crash the party, we're going to have an all-out battle. '''Ari: '''I say bring it on. I can't wait to rumble. '''Ash: '''Don't get so worked up. You really do better work when less blood rushed to your head. '''Ari: '''Yeah, but it's hard to stay calm at a time like this! '''Ash: '''Ari, you'd be better off if you weren't such an idiot. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't that idiot. '''Ari: '''Hey..! '''Ash: '''You especially get overexcited when Hunter's involved. Well, can't blam you since you used to be partners, back in the day. '''Ari: '''With all due respect, if you keep running your mouth, I'm gonna lose it. Besides, he's the one who betrayed me first. '''Ash: '''By the way, since you will be guarding the area for the rest of the night, there's something I'd like you to keep to yourself. ''Over on the bridge, Hunter thinks back to his life with DAMRA, including the moment when he left his best friend and DAMRA behind to join Sector 3. 'Hunter: '''Hey '''Matt: '''Yes! '''Hunter: '''Is it time to raid yet? '''Matt: '''No, sir. As long as nothing out of the ordinary happens. we're to stand by. Lieutenant's orders. ''Mikoto High School 'Ash: '''You're living the life. While your teams runs around doing your work, the Queen sits and relaxes '''Lizzy: '''That's what it means to be a Queen. '''Ash: '''No, I think there's a problem with your image of a king. Not saying you have to work with us or anything, but...So, you're just waiting? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah. '''Ash: '''Think he'll make a move? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah '''Ash: '''We humble folks will do our best to catch him before then. Right come on, you have business to take care of. ''Lizzy sits up 'Ash: '''Someone's here to see you ''Lizzy walks off into the woods around the school 'Ash: '''I couldn't ask for a better Queen. ''Lizzy continues to walk through the school grounds until she runs into a familiar face. It's Annie. Lizzy smirks 'Lizzy: '''I thought sharing the same air with me made you want to puke. '''Annie: '''Sometimes I feel like breathing toxic air. I'll be very direct. Relinquish this school peacefully. I can't overlook the way you're involving innocent high-school students. If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand. '''Lizzy: '"That's a fine idea"...Is what you expected me to say? 'Annie: '''It's not an idea, it's an ultimatum. You've gone too far, Lizzy. That being the case, allow me to slay Jo's killer, the man who calls himself the Colorless King. If you'll consent to that, I'll execute him in any way you wish. '''Lizzy: '''That's very generous of you. But no thanks. '''Annie: '''I'm sure you've seen the shape your Sword of Damocles is in. The sword is the symbol of a queen and manifests the truest image of it's Queen's condition. Your sword will come crashing down soon. '''Lizzy: '''Oh really? '''Annie: '''Your level's are at the brink. The added burden of killing a king here will certainly exceed your limit. You'll cause a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater tragedy. You no longer have any right to be a queen. It's time to step down Red Queen. '''Lizzy: '''I've never taken any action as a Queen. ''Annie grabs a hold of Lizzy 'Annie: '''There are innocent high school students here who have nothing to do with this. Your men are here too. Do you understand?! '''Lizzy: '''I will settle my own business, while you take care of yours. Isn't that all there is? ''Annie lets go of Lizzy 'Annie: '''Barbarian! You're beyond reason. '''Lizzy: '''You didn't think you could actually change my mind, did you? That's so not your style. '''Annie: '''Not really...I just came here to see a friend. '''Lizzy: '''Go '''Annie: '''Lizzy...Are you sure you won't change your mind? '''Lizzy: '''I'm sure '''Annie: '''Fool ''Kieran's old apartment 'Kieran: '''We're back ''They walk in to find it completely burnt out 'Kieran: '''What happened? Burgulars?! '''Cam: '''On what planet would burglars blast a hole in the wall to get in? '''Yazzy: '''NO! My bowl! It was my favourite too! '''Kieran: '''We just managed to escape from the scene when the airship crashed. I never thought I'd return to find my home trashed like this... '''Cam: '''We rushed back when we heard the school was under DAMRA's control. But I never imagined the Red Queen would show up, as well. '''Kieran: '''And the Blues have the entire area locked down. Hunting for my true identity has to be put on the back burner for a while. '''Cam: '''That's how serious this has become. ''Yazzy is still trying to put her broken bowl back together. 'Cam: '''In a worst case scenario, the island might become a battleground for a clan war. Maybe we shouldn't have come back here. '''Yazzy: '''I told you before! This is our home! It's only right that we return to our home! '''Kieran: '''Yazzy's right. We need to clean up our own house. So then, what should we do next? Shall we ask your old Queen? '''Cam: '''What? '''Kieran: '''Didn't she have the ability to see the future? If that's the case, maybe she can see our situation...and give us some advice. '''Cam: '''No...We know what we need to do next. We need to rescue Tori G and the others. It's obvious. There's no need to rely on my Master's words. '''Kieran: '''Yeah, you're absolutely right. Then let's start by finding out where Tori and the others are. Yazzy, let's go. '''Yazzy: '''Huh? But I'm not done... '''Kieran: '''Don't worry. We'll come right back. '''Yazzy: '''Okay ''The three leave Kieran's burnt out apartment 'Yazzy: '''Bye-Bye.... ''In the dark of the night, a mysterious figure lays a bomb on the floor, arms it and walks away. '' ''The next morning, the day for battle begins. Ash sits with Lizzy in the room Ash had taken over yesterday, preparing for the day ahead. She thinks back to Annie's words the night before. Lizzy walks over to Ash and places a hand on her shoulder, leaving the entire room in silence before walking off On the bridge to the school. Sector 3 watches over the school. Annie herself thinks back to the previous night. 'Lauren: '''Lieutenant, are we going in? '''Hunter: '''Can't we just go in with a chopper or a boat, or something? '''Dani: '''They'll just burn us down '''Hunter: '''Then how long do we have to bide our time? ''A large explosion goes off in the school, shocking Sector 3 'CC: '''Is the Red Queen at it again?! ''Annie turns around to face her comrades 'Annie: '''Prepare to move in. ''The alarms sound off around the school, signalling Sector 3's approach 'Ari: '''Here they come! ''In the distance, Sector 3 can be seen waiting, lined up on the school ground 'Dani: '''This is a warning for Lizzy and her followers. Put your weapons down and surrender immediately! Or else.... '''Ari: '''WAR! ''The other members of DAMRA cheer out. Hunter smirks 'Dani: '''Captain... ''Dani looks over to see Annie focusing on something on the roof of the school 'Dani: '''Captain? '''Annie: '''Dani, I'm leaving you in charge. '''Dani: '''We will advance with sword in hand! Draw your swords! '''CC: '''CC, ready '''Matt: '''Matt, ready! '''Lauren: '''Lauren, ready! '''Hunter: '''Hunter... ready! '''Dani: '''Dani....ready! '''Ari: '''LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN. LET'S GO! ''The batle begins between the two sides. The huge number of DAMRA members and Sector 3 members creates a large battlefield. As they begin to get underway, a large explosion, briefly grabs their eye. Annie lights up her aura and heads to the school roof 'Dani: '''Captain?! ''Another explosions sets off rubble falling towards a DAMRA member calling for help. Annie jumps in the way, using her aura to protect the member. '' '''Annie: '''A cheap trick but as I suspected this is the work of... ''Annie is suddenly stabbed in the side. The DAMRA member that she saved is revealed to have been taken over by the Colorless King. He grins at Annie 'Annie: '''So it's you! ''Annie let's go of the aura, allowing the rubble to fall down on her. Dani and the other Sector 3's watch on in shock at what's happened. The explosions inside frighten Ash 'Ash: '''Jeez, did the Blues bring out a canon or something. What the hell is going on out there. ''The Colorless King continues to take over other's bodies as it attempts to cause chaos and destruction in the school. Tori G watches on in shock 'Tori G: '''Why....is this happening? ''An explosion on the roof sends a Sector 3 member her way, he's been possessed by the Colorless King and he grins as he approaches her. Cam steps in and pulls Tori out of the way before she can be hit 'Cam: '''Are you all right? '''Kieran: '''Tori! ''Kieran and Yazzy also come running over. Tori looks at them, unsure if she actually knows them or not 'Kieran: '''Oh that's right....You don't remember me. Don't worry. We're here to help. Can you stand up? ''Kieran reaches out his hand and Tori grabs it, pulling herself up 'Kieran: '''Tori, it's dangerous here. You need to get somewhere safe. ''Lizzy appears 'Lizzy: '''I found you... ''The fight between the Reds and the Blues intensifies. Panic stirs as Sector 3 question their Queen's safety. Dani tries to calm the group 'Dani: '''Don't forget! No one can beat SECTOR 3 at group combat! ''The fight continues as Ari takes on Dani. He fights strongly but she is able to block most of his attacks. He then comes in again 'Ari: '''GOT YA! ''As he's about to strike, Hunter steps in and blocks the attack 'Hunter: '''Guess again, Blaine! You have to settle...with me first, remember?! '''Ari: '''Bastard...FINE BY ME! ''Lizzy stands watching Kieran, Cam, Yazzy and a rescued Tori G 'Cam: '''Stay back '''Lizzy: '''Come on now...I came all this way...because you called me out here. So stop....playing dumb. ''Lizzy lights up her aura 'Lizzy: '''You're in my way ''Lizzy tries to swat Cam out of the way but he resists. Lizzy smirks and then throws Cam out of the way 'Kieran: '''CAM! ''Yazzy casts an illusion so they can get to Cam 'Lizzy: '''Are you doing this, bitch? Woman! Keep out of this ''Lizzy breaks the illusion as Cam stands up 'Cam: '''Go...NOW! ''Kieran, Yazzy and Tori G run to safety as Cam takes on Lizzy. Every attack doesn't land on Lizzy but she admires the power. The two fight but still Cam cannot land an attack on Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''I'd like to keep playing with you but my blood is seething with anger. Like I said before...You're in my way! ''Lizzy unleashes a huge attack towards Cam. something he could never block but a blue light destroys it. Lizzy looks over to see Annie standing nearby. 'Annie: '''I have a grasp of the situation now. '''Lizzy: '''Then we can cut to the chase. You keep quiet and watch. '''Kieran: '''CAM! ''Cam jumps over to Kieran, away from the Red Queen. Lizzy tries to stop them but Annie blocks it 'Lizzy: '''ANNIE! ''Inside a school building, Kieran, Cam, Yazzy and Tori G rest 'Kieran: '''We'll be safe here for now '''Cam: '''Their inevitable clash has begun... '''Yazzy: '''My killer moves has no effect on any of them! I've had enough of this! Kieri, let's run away. Those guys are fighting each other, so now's our chance. Let's run far away while we can. '''Kieran: '''Yazzy. '''Yazzy: '''C'mon! We were able to rescue Tori, so let's go! '''Tori G: '''Uhh '''Kieran: '''Sorry we can't explain all the details. But we'll get you somewhere safe. '''Tori G: '''Wait...You're hurt! '''Kieran: '''Huh? I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt. '''Tori G: '''Let me see it. ''Kieran walks over to Tori. She grins stangely and stabs him with a shard of glass, shocking the others. Cam pins Tori to the ground. '' '''Cam: '''TORI! What are you doing?! '''Tori G: '''I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you'd survive! I won't let you get away this time! ''Tori emitts a strange aura and a fox like creature comes out of her eye. She was possess by the Colorless King earlier. It attempts to attack Kieran. 'Colorless KIng: '''It appears you don't remember a thing! How carefree are you? So ignorant....You abandoned all that you were responsible for. You lost once before. You lost and ran away to live peacefully. Isn't that how you wanted it? Deep down inside, you wanted a life like the one you're living now. Once before...and even long before that. That's fine. Nothing wrong with that. Sleep...without ever remembering anything. Let your body go...To the silence and this peace...into nothingness...nothingness. NOTHINGNESS!! '''Kieran: '''I...I... ''Random memories start flashing through Kieran's head. '' '''Yazzy: '''KIeri...Kieri...Kieri! Kieri! ''Kieran opens his eyes. The colorless King had failed to possess his body. It curses and runs away 'Cam: '''HEY! Are you okay? ''The Colorless King, back in Tori G's body quickly runs off as Cam and Yazzy watch over Kieran. 'Yazzy: '''Kieri! Pull yourself together! '''Cam: '''Keep still. I'll apply first aid ''Through Kieran's mind, he sees the Gold Queen when she was a Lieutenant. He sees Oliver Lawrence, the First King's older brother. More memories of London flash through his mind including the moment the Silver King ran away in the Himmerlreich. 'Cam: '''Hey! Get a hold of yourself ''Kieran sits up, now seemingly giving off a Silver aura. A large light shoots up from Kieran In the woods at the school, Annie and Lizzy chase each other as their fight starts. They face off against each other 'Lizzy: '''Stop it, Annie. You're making me start to enjoy this...even though you're not the one I'm after. ''High up in the sky, a light shines bright, attracting everyone's attention 'Annie: '''THAT'S... ''The light fades away revealing something new. A brand new sword appears, Silver in colour. Large and the brightest of all the swords. A Silver sword for a Silver King. Back with Kieran, Cam and Yazzy are in shock 'Cam: '''Kieran, what just happened? Never mind, what about you wound?! '''Yazzy: '''Are you all right? Kieri? Hey Kieri?! '''Kieran: '''I am perfectly fine, I cannot be harmed. '''Cam: '''Then you're really...the Colorless King? ''Kieran shakes his head '''Kieran: '''My name is...Nathaniel K. Lawrence. The First and Silver King. Category:Blog posts